


fidget with my dick daddy

by jacksabs



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fidget spinner - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, he also talks to it, oh yEs papi, ryan has a fidget spinner kink, the Edmonton Oilers paid me to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksabs/pseuds/jacksabs
Summary: Ryan Strome fucks a fidget spinner.





	fidget with my dick daddy

**Author's Note:**

> no need to thank me

Ryan starts off by stretching himself out, just like he always did, grunting into his pillow as to avert prying ears. He spread himself out far, scissoring his fingers and thrusting until he deemed himself to be ready. 

He reaches onto his nightstand and grabs fidget spinner-san, coating it generously in lube. He never spun it, not without its consent. And right now, he’s getting nothing but vibes from the orange contraption telling him to fuck himself on it.

He takes a deep breath and sticks one of its knobs inside of him, slumping against the mattress as he reaches back and grabs ahold of his dick. He gives himself a few hard jerks, as to relieve himself of the shooting pain resulting from the spinner. Then, his hand is right back against the sheets.

He pushes it in further, crying out as he feels himself being stretched out far beyond how much he should’ve been. The fidget spinner’s deep inside of him and it’s wide enough that it’s already touching his prostate, practically pushing into it. He feels tremulous, his fingers shaking around the final knob of the spinner and he ponders if losing it inside of him is a possibility.

When he flicks his wrist on one particular thrust, the spinner hits his prostate full on. “Fuck!” He shouts, biting the plush of his pillow hard. He can’t move it fast enough to satisfy himself, already feeling a kink in his shoulder at the strain of all of this. 

Ryan needs to hurry this the hell up. 

He continues fucking himself with the fidget spinner, moving it according to his needs, but now he reaches back again and works his cock frantically. His hips buck against his hand and the spinner inevitably pushes in deeper. “Yes, oh, you’re so good!” 

He goes on for about a minute before pushing himself off the edge, hitting his climax with the words “fidget spinner” on his lips. It feels amazing. His baby never fails to please him.

He pulls the fidget spinner out painstakingly with a suctioning sound and drops it on the pillow next to him. He nonchalantly sets an alarm for the next morning and flops down on his side of the bed.

“Good night, honey.”


End file.
